X-Men Raylight
by Andypondwatson
Summary: Maggie ha vivido toda su vida escondida, temiendole al futuro, alejandose de una sociedad en la que no es aceptada. Hasta que conoce a Charles, en el medio de una posible tercera guerra mundial conocera que es sentir amor.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

El sonido de los arboles alrededor, me hacía sentirme en paz aunque no era así, aquel día me sentía más miserable que cualquier otro. Los recuerdos golpearon a mi mente sin piedad y sin misericordia.

Cerré mis ojos.

Tal vez así encontraba paz, sentí la fresca brisa en mi cara, haciendo que mi cabello se elevara un poco, luego de un rato, aquella sensación de paz se fue dejando así solo un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento.

Pude ver sus ojos, en un mar de lágrimas, llorando sobre el cuerpo de aquella a la que yo le decía hermana. Su nombre, ya no recuerdo, ni tampoco su rostro, solo sus ojos, de un color café brillante.

Mi nombre, tampoco recuerdo, he vivido sola desde hace mucho tiempo y no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que alguien lo pronuncio, solo sé que comenzaba con "M" miento si recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que alguien lo dijo. Fue ella ese día, ese día en el que escape.

_Corríamos cogidas de las manos por el valle, sin preocuparnos de cualquier cosa, éramos solo niñas para ese entonces, las dos de cabellos rojo fuego, sus ojos eran marrones, y los míos, ya no recuerdo._

_Jugábamos a correr detrás de los arboles, mama gritaba que la cena estaba lista, pero nosotros no escuchábamos, ella me empujo, sé que no fue intencional, pero me enoje, yo la empuje con más fuerza, ella me devolvió el empujón, me enfade._

_Y ahí fue la primera vez que yo me di cuenta que era diferente, que era un monstruo._

_La empuje, sentí en mis manos un curioso cosquilleo, mire a mi hermana, tenía mis manos en sus hombros y ella convulsionaba febrilmente, me asuste, la solté inmediatamente haciendo que esta cayera en el césped con un ruido sordo. _

_Yo grite con todas mis fuerzas, tratando que ella volviera en sí, recuerdo la mirada que mi madre me dio, fue de puro odio, me sentí abrumada, solo era una niña._

_-que has hecho, …..- curiosamente esa parte ya la olvide. Pero sé que dijo mi nombre._

_Pero le grite de que no había sido mi culpa, ella me contradijo, y me dio una cachetada, me volví a enojar, y puse mis manitas en su estomago, el mismo acto se repitió, grite, y luego corrí, corrí y corrí al lugar más seguro que encontré. El bosque._

Cuantos años tenía en ese entonces, 10, 11 ya no importaba, cuanto había pasado en el bosque, solo sabía que mi rostro infantil se había ido, y de que de un día para otro, ya tenía pechos y mis caderas ensanchadas había pasado bastante entonces, el bosque me regalaba todos los recursos que podía darme y yo lo aceptaba gustosa, con el tiempo perfeccione aquel detallito, comprendí lo que era, unos años después. Que aquel "don" que me habían dado era el de poder controlar la electricidad.

Lo perfeccione, pero aun no estaba segura si poder controlarlo bien, aun veo aquella imagen ante mi rostro, sus dos cuerpos tirados en el césped, pero que podría haber hecho yo.

Si solo era una niña…


	2. Chapter 2

Erick miraba a Charles de vez en cuando, el día estaba nublado, el viento movía las hojas con gracia, poco a poco las gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpear el vidrio del parabrisas.

-No es peligroso- dijo Charles adivinándole el pensamiento al mutante.

Erick solo gruño.

-Como estas tan seguro?-respondió el hombre, miro con cautela el camino y dirigió su mirada al pelinegro- dijiste que este mutante era muy poderoso.

-Poderoso- siguió Charles- jamás dije peligroso.

-a veces puede ser lo mismo- murmuro Erick. Habían llegado a su destino, a los grandes bosques desolados de Dakota del sur. Los dos hombres se bajaron del auto y vieron alrededor en busca de alguna señal de vida, pero nada, aquello estaba totalmente desierto.

-Hm- El profesor rodeo el vehículo, observando el lugar, y girando de vez en cuando la cabeza cuando oía un sonido que terminaban siendo unas indefensas ardillas- nos observan…

Los arboles alrededor de aquella desierta autopista estaban en plena calma, mientras que sus hojas danzaban al compas del viento, susurrando, escondiendo.

-esto es simplemente genial- exclamo Erick perdiendo la paciencia. Charles se volvió sonriendo.

-querido amigo, me he dado cuenta que la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes- Lensherr rodo los ojos,.

-¿cuánto tardaremos? –Un movimiento de entre los arboles los saco de su muy interesante platica.

-No te haremos daño- dijo con ternura el profesor adentrándose en el bosque.

-¡¿Charles?! ¡Qué demonios haces!-rugió el alemán- jamás has oído el dicho "entrar a la boca del lobo"

-no me digas que tienes miedo Erick- dijo con sorna- ¡oh! Vamos son solos unos metros.

-estos americanos- susurro Erick antes de adentrarse en el bosque junto con su amigo.

El silencio rondaba a su alrededor, la negrura del cielo desaparecía poco a poco pero aun caían gotas desde los húmedos arboles. Aquellos dos siguieron un sendero imaginario que los llevo a un enorme prado en el cual se podía ver perfectamente el cielo oscuro. No había movimiento alguno, estaba desolado.

-sabes de seguro este tiene el poder de hacerse invisible- se mofo Lensherr.

- puedo sentirlo-El profesor Xavier se llevo sus dedos a la sien, y le escucho-no te haremos daño.

-sabes qué tal si este es carnívoro- dijo con una sonrisa irónica en la cara- con suerte deja sobras para que puedan encontrar lo que queda de nuestros cuerpos.

-No soy carnívora- dijo una voz de entre los matorrales.

Los hombres no se movieron, solo abrieron los ojos como platos al ver aquel mutante, mejor dicho aquella mutante. Unos ojos se asomaron por la oscuridad que proporcionaban los arboles, dejando ver una cabellera roja enmarañada.

-tampoco soy peligrosa- siguió, era una chica, tal vez de unos 19 años, de piel cetrina, y cabello rojo, las mejillas se le veían rojas de seguro por las quemaduras del sol, y sus labios eran pálidos y secos- o al menos no ahora.

Lo que sorprendió a Erick y a Charles, fueron sus ojos, aquella chica poseía una maravillosa heterocromia, es decir unos de sus ojos eran de un verde azulado y el otro de color miel brillante. Aparte de eso, la chica solo traía una camisa marrón y jean azules muy gastados, traía consigo una mochila con varias cosas colgando de ella.

-quiénes son?- pregunto, su voz parecía asustada, y sus ojos se movían de Charles a Erick, aquellos ojos tan hermosos, que carecían de brillo y felicidad cosa que no paso desapercibido para el profesor.

-Erick Lensherr- dijo extendiendo una de sus manos, la chica la observo minuciosamente, pero no respondió el gesto, Erick bajo la mano y dirigió una mirada a Charles que parecía atontado.

-Profesor Charles Xavier- Dijo dando un paso hacia adelante, provocando que la chica diera uno hacia atrás- no te haremos daño.

-Lo sé- murmuro, levantando sus dos manos, dejando ver unos guantes de goma- soy yo la que temo hacerles daño.

La chica los empezó a rodear, como si fuera ellos fueran su presa, cosa que a Erick no le gusto para nada, Charles por otro lado parecía estar en un trance, aquella chica era atractiva, era hermosa y bella. Pero a la vez tenía algo en su alma que hacía que aquella belleza se desconociera. Dolor, podía sentir su dolor penetrarle en el pecho, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran testigo de la tristeza que la rodeaba, y también sus labios, secos y partidos, pero que se veían extrañamente deliciosos.

"_!concéntrate Charles!" _Se dijo a sí mismo el profesor, moviendo la cabeza.

-ya me dijeron sus nombres- dijo con voz ronca- ahora díganme que hacen aquí.

-estábamos buscándote- respondió Erick, el profesor hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

-para qué?- pregunto con la confusión impregnada en el rostro.

-porque necesitamos tu ayuda-


	3. Margaret Watson

Aquella chica, miraba por el reflejo del vidrio su rostro, cetrino y quemado, se llevo un dedo a sus labios, estaban secos y partidos, fue subiendo su dedo hasta su cabello, rizado, de color rojo que parecía haber perdido todo su brillo. Hace cuanto que no se veía en un espejo. Hace cuanto que no veía su reflejo que ya había olvidado su propio rostro.

Charles miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor a aquella chica, durante todo el viaje, los tres se quedaron en silencio, un silencio incomodo.

-Y…no has salido del bosque en todos estos años?- pregunto Erick. La chica se volvió mirándolo con recelo.

-claro que si- murmuro, parpadeo rápidamente- de donde crees que saco mi ropa y las provisiones.

-del…- el mutante se calló al ver la cara que Charles ponía. Y siguió conduciendo tranquilamente, la lluvia caía con fuerza contra el vidrio, escurriendo las gotas de agua que caían graciosamente.

El auto se detuvo, y aquellos dos hombres miraron con confusión a la chica.

-quiero preguntar algo- la chica miro con suspicacia a Charles, uno de sus guantes había desaparecido. Obviamente ella había apagado el auto- han reclutado mas…

-más?…- El profesor alzo una ceja, la chica relajo el rostro.

-mutantes-

-algunos- respondió Erick.

-Ellos no son peligrosos como yo?-

-no- dijo Charles ignorando la presencia de Alex en el grupo- ninguno de nosotros es peligroso, solo debemos aprender a controlar nuestro don.

-"Don!- murmuro con enojo- ¡dirás un carga!

-eres especial por esa carga- siguió el pelinegro con entendimiento- yo puedo decirte por que tienes tu "carga."

La mirada de la chica le señalo a Charles de que podía seguir.

-un gen- hubo un momento en el que el silencio reino sobre el auto, un silencio el cual se oía el traqueteo de las gotas sobre el automóvil.

El profesor tomo una de las manos de la chica.

-déjame convertir tu carga- hizo una pequeña pausa- en una bendición.

La chica sonrió, aquel hombre le caía mejor cada vez.

-gracias- siguió Charles sonriendo.

-por cierto- agrego Erick viendo aquella escena- no nos has dicho tu hombre.

La pelirroja parpadeo.

-Lo siento…pero…no…no lo recuerdo-

-¡oh! claro que si- tercio Charles. La chica alzo la mirada- Tu nombre es Margaret Watson.

_"Margaret Watson" pregunto la profesora sonriendo a sus alumnos._

_"presente" dijo con entusiasmo una niña pelirroja con acento escocés, levantando la mano "pero puede llamarme Maggie"_

Aquel recuerdo golpeo la mente de "Maggie"

-como hiciste eso?- pregunto asombrada.

Charles solo sonrió y dio unos toquecitos en la cabeza.

-Ahora si no te importa Margaret- comenzó Erick- podrías encender el auto.

La maquina encendió dando un pequeño salto, que hizo sonreír al profesor.

Charles y Erick habían cumplido su misión. Ganar la confianza de un alma recelada.

He aqui otro! ;)


End file.
